The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style)
Princess Duchess' movie-spoof of "The Aristocats" Cast: *Duchess - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Thomas O'Malley - Dongwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Berlioz - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Marie - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Toulouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Tai-Tai (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Georges Hautecourt - Sultan (Aladdin) *Abigali and Amelia Gabble - Susu Caty and Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Uncle Waldo - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Napoleon and Lafayette - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *Roquefort - Fu-Fu (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Scat Cat - Baba (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Peppo the Italian Cat - Jet-Jet (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Hit Cat the English Cat - Yeh-Yeh Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Wing-Wing (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Lik-Lik (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Edgar Balthazar - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) *Frou-Frou - Lyra (Jungle Emperor Leo) *French Milkman - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Le Petit Cafe Cook - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Truck Movers - Aladdin and Genie (Aladdin) *Frog - itself *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - The Cook (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Cats - Various Animals Scences: *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 2 - Sultan Arrives *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 3 - Tai-Tai Makes a Will *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Fu-Fu Stops by for Dinner *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 6 - Catnapped *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey/"Dongwa O'Malley Siamese" *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 9 - Dongwa's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 10 - Ham Egg Reveals His Secret to Rain *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Cats/Dongwa Saves Sagwa from Drowning *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 12 - Meet Susu Caty and Mimi Caty Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 13 - Uncle Pauley *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 14 - Ham Egg Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Dongwa's Offer *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 17 - Home at Least *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 18 - Fu-Fu Runs for Help *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 19 - Dongwa to the Rescue *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' *The Aristocats (Princess Duchess Style) Part 21 - End Credits Cast Gallery Lulu CAty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Duchess Dongwa.jpg|Dongwa as Thomas O'Malley Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as Toulouse Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Marie Kitten edmond.jpg|Edmond as Berlioz Fu-Fu.jpg|Fu-Fu as Roquefort Lyra.jpg|Lyra as Frou-Frou Susu Caty.jpg|Susu Caty as Abigail Mimi Caty mad.jpg|Mimi Caty as Amelia Tom and Tab.jpg|Tom and Tab as Napoleon and Lafayette Tai-Tai.jpg|Tai-Tai as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg.jpg|Sultan as Georges Hautecourt ham_egg_58811.jpg|Ham Egg as Edgar Balthazar Baba.jpg|Baba as Scat Cat Jet_Jet.png|Jet Jet as Peppo the Italian Cat Yeh Yeh Miao.jpg|Yeh-Yeh Miao as Hit Cat the English Cat Wing Wing.png|Wing Wing as Shun Gon the Chinese Cat Lik Lik.jpg|Lik Lik as Billy Boss the Russian Cat Amos Slade1.jpg|Amos Slade as French Milkman Category:Princess Duchess Category:The Aristocats Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs